I'll Be In Stars Hollow
by Angie63
Summary: Dean needs to get out of the bunker after Mom leaves again following Asa Fox's funeral. He and Sam find themselves in a very special place by accident again...


I'll Be in Stars Hollow

 _This one is also for Lindsey, Rory to my Lorelai, Sam girl to my Dean girl, She wished for Dean Forrester to have had a less "normal" life, perhaps be free for Rory in the otherwise perfect Gilmore Girls revival. And I wanted a little peace and comfort for Dean after Asa Fox. So just for fun I am sending the boys back to Stars Hollow in this sequel to my first crossover "Mistaken Identity"….._

Sam was restless. It was usually Dean who needed to be out on the road, working, doing something , even simple salt and burn jobs. Ever since Mom had returned Dean had been, different. He was hurt by her betrayal the night she left. Confused by her return at Asa Fox's funeral and equally so at her recent coming and going. Sam knew Dean was glad to have Mom back in their lives. He was too. But he so got that Dean was afraid. Afraid to be close because every single person, himself included that Dean had ever loved had left him. Mom had been idolized as they were growing up. To hear Dad tell it they were the center of the universe. He'd been right because when Mary had described her heaven they were babies. To Dean that story meant, "you as you are now are not as good as my four year old and my six month old".

Sam understood where Dean was coming from. He'd spent thirty plus years watching Dean be hurt, watching Dean lose people, including himself. It was hard sometimes thinking how much Dean and he had lost. He thought perhaps he was more philosophical about it. He'd felt the same pain, he just maybe had the capacity to let go a little more. To be able to see that the life they led , this would happen. Dean needed, wanted family, friends so much. Sam did too. But Dean was the one who had made the Winchesters a family. When it was just him and Dean and Dad, Dean had held them together. Never did Sam now assume Dad didn't love them fully. He knew now what that obsession to hunt was, what revenge was. Growing up he'd seen John as hard, tough, but he'd not realized until later years that he'd actually had it so much easier than his brother.

Sam sighed and pulled back the covers. Mom was out on a solo hunt, or a search for meaning or where ever she went. Dean was withdrawn, cranky, sad. Sam wanted to be going, doing. He got up and went to the kitchen, laptop in hand He made coffee, and sat down at the table to research a job, any job.

Dean stirred. Was that coffee? And bacon? Was there any nicer smell to wake up to? He smiled. Sam. Mom was gone. Again. But Sammy was doing his best. He ran a hand down his face and stretched. His brother got it. They didn't really have to talk about it. Dean knew he was keeping Sam worried. He supposed the best thing might be to just get back to work. Bit first, if little brother had made breakfast…

'Hey", Dean said as he came into the kitchen. "Do I smell bacon?" Sam turned from the stove where he was making eggs. He gave Dean a dimpled, right off John Winchester's face smile.

"Yes you do. There's fresh coffee and the toast just popped up. Are you hungry?" Dean laughed. The only real food he wanted to eat that Sam Winchester cooked was bacon and eggs. Kid failed at only _one_ thing and that was cooking. Somehow though he managed to make excellent scrambled eggs. He grinned wider as Sam tossed shredded cheese into the eggs.

"Starving", Dean replied as he poured coffee in the Batman mug Sam had given him last Christmas. He sat down at the table as Sam placed a loaded plate in front of him. He noticed the open laptop. "Find anything? A job? I was thinking we should get back out there."

"Really?" Sam hoped he didn't sound too enthusiastic. "I was kinda thinking the same thing. There's a ghost haunting at a B&B in upstate New York. Long drive but maybe. I say it's a ghost. Odd things keep happening. Weird sounds, rooms getting rearranged."

"Poltergeist?" asked Dean taking a huge bite of eggs. "easy job. The ride might be nice. Been awhile since we went out like that. Baby is in top condition. What do you think?"

Sam buttered his toast. "I think it wouldn't hurt to check it out." They finished breakfast recalling ghost hunts in the past, exchanging theories on how best to del with poltergeists and went to their rooms to dress and pack the moment it was just the two of them and it felt good.

Dean was tired. He'd been driving all night. He could have stopped but Sam was sleeping peacefully beside him, long body scrunched up as usual and snoring lightly, hair tumbled into his eyes. It had seemed like the thing to do to keep driving. They had been on the road for three days and he was enjoying it more than he thought he would. The sun was coming up and as he drove Dean had a strange sense of déjà vu. Where were they? He felt like he'd been here before. Then he saw it. The sign. _Welcome to Stars Hollow_. Really? He nudged Sam. "Sammy. Wake up." Sam stirred a little, opened his sleep filled eyes and pulled himself up feeling joints pop a little as he did. Had he slept all night in the car. "Sam. Look" Dean had come to a full stop.

"Son of a bitch" Sam couldn't believe it. He hadn't though of Stars Hollow in years. "Dean, did you plan to..?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope. It just happened. Just like before. Looks lke it hasn't changed in ten years. Check out the square, all decorated like fall. Holy crap. What do you think? Sunday in Stars Hollow or just keep driving?" He wanted to stop. He wanted it so bad all of a sudden. To see if they were all there, how their lives had turned out. He wanted to stay and he hoped Sam would say yes.

"I say yes to breakfast at Luke's and checking out the Dragonfly. Maybe seeing how Lorelai is." He was amazed at the perfection, the same as always staying the same this place seemed to have. He didn't say check in with Rory because of course she had graduated Yale and gone on to be a journalist. He had never mentioned to Dean her article in The New Yorker. But he had a copy tucked away at home.

Dean parked the Impala and turned to look at Sam. "You know man. This was the only place I ever felt like….I don't know… people were real. Genuine. Something. God do I sound like a thirteen year old girl?"

"No", Sam interjected. "You sound like a guy who got treated the way he should be in a really nice place".

Dean wanted to say something else but he wasn't ready for a chick flick moment. "Oh wow. Now _you_ sound like a thirteen year old girl." Sam laughed. Dean was right but this place had some affect on him, on them and it was like ten years had melted away and Lorelai was saying "Come back anytime " as they were pulling away.

Dean opened his door. "Come on. Let's get some of Luke's coffee and maybe some pancakes. Or a burger. Or both".

Inside the diner it was close to full but the boys found a table by the window. Sam had his déjà vu moment when Lane came to the table with menus. "Oh my god! Sam? Dean?" Sam smiled.

"Lane! You haven't changed a bit!" he stood up and hugged her. Dean grinned. Lane hugged Sam and stepped back.

"You guys haven't changed much either. Why are you in Stars Hollow? Oh this is the best day for you to be and Lorelai are getting married today!

Dean said, "You've got to be kidding! In all this time they never got married?" He saw Lane's face and almost laughed again.

"Nope. In all this time no wedding.", said a familiar voice and Sam and Dean turned to see Luke himself, ball cap on backwards holding the coffee pot. "What in the world guys? Can you stay? Join us?" Sam looked at Dean. Dean looked at Sam. They had Fed suits in the car.

"Sure. We'd love to," Dean said. Luke smiled. He filled their cups.

"Lane get Sam and Dean anything they want on the house. Wedding starts at 4:00. I'm calling up to the Inn to get you guys a room. This party will go all night so you need a room." Dean and Sam sat back down and ordered, shaking their heads that this place could still be the same.

Following breakfast they drove to the Inn where they were greeted by Mechelle who gave them a quizzical look as if he did remember them but wasn't sure. Dean said "Dean Winchester. Luke just called…"

"Oh of course, you're the boy Sookie ran over. I remember. Here you are. Room 9. At the top of the stairs. I'll let Sookie know you are here. She's in the kitchen getting ready for the wedding reception." He extended the key and Dean took it. They went upstairs and were amazed once again. It was the same exact room, still as comfortable as they remembered. Downstairs they heard a crash and a scream. Instinct kicked n and they raced back down to the dining room looking for potential danger. Sookie burst through the door from the kitchen at that exact moment.

"Sam! Dean! Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!" They were both embraced in typical Sookie style. "Oh come in the kitchen. Are you hungry? I'm making sandwiches and tarts and quiches and meatballs and cheese platters and cake. We've got tons of cake…."

Sam said, "no. Thanks Sookie, we just came from Luke's. He invited us to stay for the wedding. So here we are. How are you?"

Sookie indicated they should sit at the counter. She put more hot coffee in front of them. "Oh my goodness. I can't believe you guys showed up again just in time for the wedding. What have you been up to? Are either one of you married?"

"Uh no. Not married.", Sam said. "So I'm guessing Rory will be here?" Sookie smiled at him. He blushed. Dean chuckled under his breath. Sam actually blushed.

"Of course she's here. I mean she's back here in Star's Hollow. For a little. I'm the one who's gone. Or maybe I won't be. All those other people wrecked my kitchen. Destroyed my pantry." She paused and looked at the confused faces in front of her. "Long story. Lots of work to do. Rory and Lorelai are here. Rooms 7 and 8. So right next door to you. Who figured Luke would be traditional and not want them to stay at the house. Hey look boys I've got things to finish but I can have lunch for you. "

Dean drained his coffee cup. "Sure Sookie. I think maybe we'll uh find Lorelai and Rory or walk around. See you later". He pulled Sam's arm. "So little brother. Rory is back here which means she's probably not attached. Want to stay a little longer?", he teased, eyebrow cocked.

"Dean. Let's just see if they even want to talk to us." Dean laughed out loud at the flush creeping across his brother's face. The man fought vampires after being shot and survived British MOL torture and got flustered over a cute girl with blue eyes. He had to admit though, the Gilmore ladies were pretty hot women. Or they were ten years ago. He doubted that had changed.

San hesitated. Wondered which door was whom. He decided to knock on 7. The door opened and there before him stood Rory. At first she seemed confused. Then it hit her. "Sam! Dean!What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through. Luke invited us to stay for the wedding. How are you?" Sam said and was stunned that she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his arms around her and hugged back. He looked down at her and saw something in her eyes that made him wonder. Broken relationship? He smiled. "it's good to see you."

She gazed up at him and smiled back. "it's good to see you too. Oh my god this is so weird. Hey Mom! You'll never in a million years guess who's here!. Mom!"

The door to room 8 opened and Lorelai stuck her head out. "Rory. What part of we stayed up til dawn and I haven't had coffee yet do you mot understand?" She swept auburn brown curls out of her eyes. And her mouth dropped open. "Oh my …Dean? And Sam?" Dean grinned.

"Hi there. You look great." He laughed. Sam loved it when Dean's laugh was real and because he was happy. She looked at him and laughed too.

"So do you. If I weren't married.." Dean tilted his head.

"You mean getting married right?, he asked. Lorelai covered her mouth with her hand and motioned the other three in. "Actually we got married last night so we could enjoy today but keep that a secret okay?" The boys were incredulous. They were in Stars Hollow on Lorelai and Luke's wedding day except they were already married and they , the Winchesters who the Gilmore's had not seen in ten years, were in on the secret. They both felt very much at home, included and strangely welcome.

Rory said, "I'm getting you coffee. Mom you visit with Sam and Dean and I'll be right back." Dean sat down in one of the comfortable arm chairs and Sam perched on the arm.

An hour later and lots of catching up, at least what the boys could tell and finding out about the Gilmores, Dean stood up. Well, we better let you girls get ready. He yawned. "And I've been driving all night. I might get a nap before the nuptials." He kissed Lorelai on the cheek. "Congrats sweetheart. Luke's a lucky guy." Sam kissed her as well. Strange how they felt like visiting relatives or very good friends.

Dean stopped at the door to the boy's room. "Just cause I'm napping doesn't mean you have to Sam." Sam turned to Rory.

"Want to take a walk?" she asked and he nodded. Dean watched them go, already engaged in easy conversation and he was glad they'd stumbled on Stars Hollow , CT again.

As they walked and talked Sam took Rory's hand. She didn't seem to mind and he didn't notice that some people were staring. Until Babette and Miss Patty were right in front of them.

"Oh hi Rory sugar. And.." Babette trailed off and Miss Patty took up.

"Dean. Are you here visiting your family?" She gave their entwined hands a pointed look and the disapproval caused Sam to drop Rory's hand even though he wasn't her Dean.

"Oh no Miss Patty. This _Sam._ Sam Winchester. You remember him. And his brother Dean? Sookie hit Dean, Sam's brother Dean with her car, about ten years ago. You remember? Everyone thought he _looked_ like Dean. But his brother is Dean, he's Sam". She felt herself beginning to babble.

Realization came over Miss Patty and Babbette. They smiled warmly. "Oh _yes_ ,", Miss Patty said warmly. "of course. How are you doing Sam. It's been a long time. Are you here for the wedding?"

Sam stuttered a bit when he answered. He still wondered if he looked exactly like Rory's Dean or just enough to cause confusion."Oh, I'm , I'm fine. And yes, we're here for the wedding." It was easier to just say that than explain. They made small talk with the ladies and were about to go into the bookstore when someone behind them spoke.

"Rory?" They turned around and Sam knew he was face to face with his look alike, Rory's Dean. It surprised him the resemblance was so great. It shocked Dean Forrester too. He seemed thoroughly amazed.

"Hi Dean", Rory began. "This is Sam. Sam Winchester. He's a friend. And he um, kinda well he kinda looks like you doesn't he?" Dean stepped back. Rory moved towards him. "Dean". He looked at her, then at Sam and then at Miss Patty and Babette.

"I'm heading out. Back home. Just wanted to say bye." Rory went to him and hugged patted her on the back. "It's good to see to uh, meet you Sam". He gave Rory a long look and waved over his shoulder as he walked back down the street.

The four of them were silent. Then Sam said, "I guess I get the confusion. With me. Before." Miss Patty and Babette left them then, both gushing about seeing them later at the wedding. Sam said , "That was weird. Did I cause trouble between the two of you or..?"

"Oh no. He's married. With kids .In Scranton. He was just visiting." They fell into a step, walking, continuing to talk. Catching up. Sam managed to make the Winchester's life look pretty normal. They walked completely around back to the Inn. Rory and Sam wandered into the lobby.

"You hungry?', Rory asked. Sam nodded and they walked to the kitchen where they found Dean and Sookie in lively conversation.

"Sammy! I'm trying to talk Sookie into leaving Jackson and marrying me."Dean crammed a forkful of apple pie in his mouth and closed his eyes in and Rory laughed.

"Think we could score some of that pie Sookie?", Sam asked. Sookie handed him the pie and the took two plates from the stack on the counter. Handing a plate to Rory, he got himself a slice. The four of them engaged in more comfortable conversation until Rory glanced at her watch.

"I have to start getting ready. The wedding starts at four. You're coming right? Then there's so much food and dancing. Please say you're coming."

Sam took her hand and squeezed it. "We'll be there." She looked at him long and hard and he thought he saw that sadness in her eyes again. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you there." As she left Sam watched her go. Dean watched Sam watch her go. He stood up and took his plate and the others to the sink.

"Thanks Sookie. You probably need to get ready and we need to change too. Come on Sam." Sam stood up as well. He followed Dean through the lobby up to their room. Inside he sat down on the side of the bed. Dean sat on his bed across from him.

"Sam? Something up?" Sam sighed. Dean knew him too well. He wished sometimes he didn't.

"Yeah. I mean I don't know. Maybe. She seems like something's up. Oh and hey, I met her Dean. "

"You met the other Dean? The guy who looks like you? That's awesome." He waited and Sam nodded.

"But I don't think that's what's up with her. " Dean reached out and touched Sam's arm.

"Sam. Whatever it is, it's not you or your problem. " But he knew Sam. It would bother him until he knew. Until he could offer comfort or help. "Hey. Let's just enjoy the wedding. It's good to be here. Seems like we.."

"Never left?" Sam finished. Dean nodded.

"What is it about this place, these people? It's like when I'm here, I don't know, _belong_ to them, fit in. They make you feel, part of them , I guess. I don't.." Dean didn't finish. But Sam knew what he meant. Their world was small. They had lost almost everyone who mattered. He was suddenly so glad they were here he wanted to cry a little. He blinked back the tears and

stood up, started pacing the length of the room.

"Dean, listen man.I know the last few weeks have been hard. It's like crazy that Mom is alive. I know you wanted it to be different. That she'd just stay and be a mom. But you know apparently we don't remember it but she wasn't ever the traditional mom. She doesn't even cook. But she loves us. In a weird. mixed up Winchester kind of way. I'm sure of it Dean. You just have to know it Dean. I think she'll come around, accept who we are, what we, and Dad did. She just needs space Dean"

Dean looked at the floor, not at Sam. "I , she left and I thought, I felt like she…"

"Didn't want you? Thought you weren't worthy of her love? Dean you have to stop thinking that way brother. You are worthy of anyone's love Dean. How many times do you have to be told that?"

Dean looked up at him then. "Chick flick much? But uh, thanks Sam. I'm going to take a shower, start getting ready ok?" he gathered up his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Sam wandered to the window. He wondered what was up with Rory, if she'd tell him. He stretched out on the comfortable bed and dozed.

A second wedding and reception later found Dean after two beers saying to the groom, "Hey Luke, mind if I dance with your wife?' Luke spun Lorelai around towards Dean.

"Sure. Have fun", said the groom. Dean pulled Lorelai in as the slow song he'd requested started. He smiled at her and she smiled back, remembering how attracted she'd been to him when he was here before.

" You look very happy and very beautiful."

"I am . Happy. Luke and I are happy." Even with Rory's announcement this morning, she was very happy. "Are you happy Dean?'

Dean considered the question. Happy wasn't a word he used to describe himself very often. "Me? Let's just say I'm more at peace than I have been in a long time." He didn't really know how to respond. He wanted to be happy. Everyone wants that.

"I want you to be happy", Lorelai said. "As happy as I am." She wanted that for herself and Luke, for Rory and the road ahead of her and for Dean and Sam.

"Dean smiled down at her. "I'm happy for you right this minute. And I'm happy we stumbled on Stars Hollow again. That's a lot of happy for me Lorelai."

The music paused and Lorelai hugged Dean. "Maybe you just have to take happy where you can find it."

"I'll remember that." He walked her back to Luke. "Thanks for letting me dance with your wife man. Congratulations." He talked with them for a few minutes and went looking for Sam.

He spotted him deep in conversation with Rory across the square. He approached slowly because they seemed to be having a very serious talk.

"Sam." His brother turned to look at him. "Hey Rory." Dean noticed the tears in her eyes. "You alright?"

She gave him a smile. "Sure. I'll be fine. I'm going to go find Mom and Luke. Thanks Sam for listening, you know?"

He kissed her cheek. "Sure. I texted you my number. In case you want to talk again. I'm kinda here and there. But.."

Rory said, "I'll be in Stars Hollow." She hugged Sam first and then Dean. "It was so good to see you both again. Take care." She left them to find her Lorelai and Luke.

Dean turned to Sam. :What was that all about?" Sam shook his head.

"I'll fill you in. We need to hit the road?"

Dean sighed, ran a hand down his face. "Guess we should." He didn't move though. Just leaned against a large oak tree, hands in pockets, head down. Sam reached out and wrapped a hand around his arm.

"What's up with _you_ Dean?" Dean still looked at the ground.

"Something about this place Sammy. I don't know. I always thought Sam just wants normal. Thought I was the one who was a hard core hunter. I convinced myself it would never work with Cassie or Lisa…that I was married to the job. That I didn't need normal. Maybe that I didn't _deserve_ it."

This got to Sam. "Dean", he began but was silenced by the way his brother caught his squeezed Dean's arm tighter.

"Sam, when Mom was given back, when it seemed like you and me and her would be together, I started to think maybe…but _she_ didn't want it Sammy. Didn't want _us._ Or at least the us we are now. Tears glistened in his green eyes. Sam sighed.

"Dean, I think, I think she _will_ . It's like coming back from hell. Like coming back from being soul less or being a demon. It takes time. She only knew us as kids…little kids. I think in time, you'll see that it's different."

Dean pulled his arm away, patted Sam on the chest. "Yeah. Maybe." Sam wished that he could help Dean. He knew there was no way he could ever take away the abandonment issues his brother had. They walked in silence back to the Inn.

As they stopped walking in the parking lot, Sam leaned on the Impala. "Dean. Look. Maybe Mom will come around. Maybe she won't. Dad left and I left and Mom died. But Dean, there is no one else in this world that I…"

Dean smiled. He pulled Sam into a hug. It was tight but quick. "I _know_ Sam. Keep your chick flick moment. There's just something about this place." He opened his door and slid in the car. Sam walked to his side of the car. He would keep Rory's secret for now. He would do his best to make sure Dean felt his love even more for a while. And if they really needed it again, they could always come back and be in Stars Hollow for awhile.


End file.
